My Own Father
by Setsuri
Summary: Harry ponders his existance during a potions class .... Not a severitus challenge, Au I guess


My Own Father  
  
How do you explain your own existance when the world you live in and all that you are is simply a reflection of yourself.  
  
It's been a long time, I look at my watch, wizarding watches always did strike me as odd... rather then actually recording time in minutes, hours and sconds like the rest of the world they look at what they are meant to be doing. Everyone has their own specific purpose, there is no elevation except through extreme inborn talent. Now for that talent to be recognized it must be so high above that of those who would have goten that position otherwise or it will not be enough.  
  
For example, my two best friends - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both of these people started from scratch Ron being from a poor family and 'Mione coming from a muggle family. Ron was a brilliant strategist, but he ended up working with his father in the muggle relations department making minimum wage, unable to ever put his talents to use. Whereas, Hermione became the international ambassador for the british ministry of magic. Both of my friends were bright people but only Hermione's talent was recognized, and that was because she excelled past those who would have been handed the position without a second thought whereas in Ron's case even though he had the talent his school marks were enough to snd him to work with his father.  
  
Anyways, I digress this is not the point I was trying to get at.  
  
As I was born so shall I live, my existance is created by myself and no other. I've mentioned how wizarding time works in an odd fashion, I think it may have originated with our greatest role model, Merlin himself. Merlin lived and aged opposite of most people he was young and worked his way back through time getting older and older. Interesting huh? I thought of putting this to the test.. it works....   
  
I remember sitting in Severus' potions class listening to him lecture on this and that, hating him. Hating the way he always said I was a replica of my father, how my attitude reflected his exactly. It's funny when you realize how right he was.  
  
This is the point I was trying to get at, I am my own father. Don't you just love the wizarding world? My existance is created through my own means, my actons. Lily evans married James Potter right after graduation, two weeks actually. James was infertile, Lily found this out six months after they had been together. In the final battle with Voldemort in my seventh year I was sent back in time. To just that time I didn't know what to do. I found out my 'father' ... James was imprisoned by deatheaters at that time. So I took his place, I don't know what possesed me to do it, perhaps it was her eyes, or her beautiful red hair the colour of blood and flame.   
  
James never came back, he died. I couldn't bare leaving her alone and vulnerable so I took his place permanently. I became James Potter, noone noticed the difference. All it took was some of lily's makeup and a water proof charm to cover my scar and I wore night and day coloured contacts.   
  
Then the time came.. Our son... myself was one year of age... it was halloween evening. I did what I knew I had to feigned my own death. A permemnent glamourie on a death eater with a good Imperious did the trick. I could not really live in the same time as myself. It would stretch the timeline even more then it was before. I traveled back to my own time, I had researched my way home since the beginning. I knew that day would come one way or another.   
  
Once home, I verified everything and they hailed me saviour and nobody questioned where I had been or what I had been doing all this time. Typical isn't it? I went back and did as exspected and taught the accursed DADA class. It was enjoyable. Severus is still hihly suspicious of me. Although his taunts have lost their bite. I wonder if he loses sleep over it. 'why doesn't Harry react to being told he's the son of a bully? The son of a fool?' The answer to that is- I may be the son of a fool, a hypocrite, and a murderer but I am my own son, I am my father, I am myself and I have been there both at the beginning and end, and willl be there again if I have to be. I wonder if I'll have any more childen, if any of them will be like my first son, like myself. It's a weird ay of thinking and living but you get used to it after awhile.  
  
Sets: yeah umm this was screwy.... please read and review or if you're reading this you've probably read so all you would have to do is the review part... I have this feeling the only fanfiction i can write is screwy mindgames. Oh well! 


End file.
